Merlin 23 Crossovers
by Yukka Sam
Summary: This is me trying to do the challenge. Try to guess them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! Well, I´ve seen quite a few ficsabout this challenge, and since I love Merlin I decided to try. Also because I´m completely useless at guessing, I thought I might be better at putting them :D

I used movies, TV series and books.

Well, good luck!

**1**: (Arthur and Merlin)

"Well it's no wonder you don't have any friends."

"Wow, only a true friend would be that truly honest!"

**2**: (Gaius and Merlin)

"See, there's a big difference between _mostly_ dead, and all dead. Now, mostly dead: he's slightly alive. All dead: well, with all dead, there's usually only one thing that you can do."

"What's that?"

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change."

**3**: (Uther and Merlin)

"You are, without doubt, the worst sorcerer I've ever heard of."

"But you _have_ heard of me."

**4: **(Merlin and Arthur)

"Sire, do you... _like_ yourself?"

"What's not to like?"

**5: **(Vivian and Arthur)

"Artie, how do I look?"

"Like a beautiful blonde pineapple!"

**6: **(Arthur and Merlin)

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Yes. The pointy end goes into the other man."

**7: **(Merlin and Kilgarrah)

"Ah…my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

"Hey!, dragon. DRAGON. Not lizard. I don´t do that tongue thing."

**8: **(Uther and Morgana)

"Now Morgana, let's not fight about this."

"No. _Let's_."

**9: **(Uther)

"You may think I´m here to make your lives a living hell. That´s just not true. I'd like to be your friend if you let me. So if there's anything that upsets you or makes you unhappy in any way... Don´t shoot your fat ass mouth off of me 'cause I don't give a shit! Now move it out!"

**10: **(Morgana, Lady Katrina, Uther)

"Oh, Gwen... what if Arthur and I don't... _like_ each other?"

"Humph! As if _that_ has anything to do with marriage. Do you suppose your father and I _like_ each other?"

"Surely you must, a little?"

"Of course not!"

**11: **(Merlin)

You don't know me, but my name is Merlin Emrys and I love you.

**12: **(Uther and Valiant about Arthur)

"Whatever you do, don't kick him in the balls."

"I thought you said "anything goes"?"

"Anything goes, but he'll take it personal."

**13: **(Nimueh and Merlin)

: I can't do this.

: Why? We're a couple of good-lookin' sorcerers. It's natural.

**14: **(Uther)

"Sidhe, wildreoen, warlocks, they're all the same — best when cooked well."

**15: **(Morgana and Arthur)

"I love you."

"I know."

**16: **(Arthur and Uther)

"What happened to you, man? You used to be cool."

"I´m still cool!"

"Nah…you changed, man."

**17: **(Balinor and Hunith)

"Hold on! You're saying I might be Merlin's father, but he might be Gaius´ or Uther's?"

"Yes, and don't get self righteous with me."

**18: **(Gwen and Gaius)

"Gaius, Merlin´s missing. Can you find him?"

"Do you think I have him microchipped, or something?"

"Well, do you?"

"…Yeah, hang on..."

**19: **(Valiant and Arthur)

"Scared, Pendragon?"

"You wish."

**20: **(Merlin and Arthur)

"Arthur, believe me, there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't want to tell you, but Gaius thought it was too dangerous. Not just for me, but for anyone else who knew the truth."

"You didn't think I could handle it?"

"Can you?"

**21: **(Gwen and Merlin)

"Sorry, Merlin. Do you have a second?"

"A second what? Pair of underwear?"

**22: **(Uther)

"Who is Emrys? He's a _criminal_, that's who he is! A vigilante! A public menace!"

**23: **(Merlin)

(To Morgana) "You are beautiful." (To Gaius) "You are ugly." (To Uther)And you are…


	2. The answers

**A/N**: So here are the solutions to the crossovers! Hope you were lucky, and congratulations to the people who guessed: )

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

**1**: **Shrek: **Shrek isn´t surprised when Donkey confesses he hasn´t got any friends.

**2**: **The princess bride: **Inigo and Fezzik ask Miracle Max to revive Westley.

**3**: **Pirates of the Caribbean: **Commodore Norrington arrests Jack Sparrow…or tries to.

**4: ****Enchanted: **Nathaniel and Edward in the hotel room.

**5: ****Grease: **Frenchy and Doody in the ball.

**6: ****The Mask of Zorro: **Diegoto Alejandro, while trying to teach him sword fighting.

**7: ****Mulan: **Mulan isn´t very impressed with Mushu :D

**8: ****Fantastic Four: **Sue confronts Victor.

**9: ****Chicago: **Mama introduces herself to the convicts.

**10: ****Corpse Bride: **Victoria is worried Victor and her won´t like each other, but her parents assure her that hasn't got anything to do with marriage.

**11: ****Big Fish: **Edward goes to see Sandra to confess his feelings and propose to her.

**12: ****X-Men: **The cage fight with Wolverine is about to begin.

**13: ****Glee: Mash up: **Rachel tells Puck she can´t go out with him if he doesn´t sing a solo.

**14: ****Van Helsing: **Van Helsing ´s opinion about vampires, gargoyles and warlocks.

**15: ****Star Wars: The Empire strikes back: **Leia and Han Solo before he is taken to the carbon-freezing chamber.

**16: ****The Simpsons: Bart to the Future: **Bart tells Homer he´s lost his coolness when his father refuses to give him money.

**17: ****Mamma Mia!:** Sam is talking to Donna bout who is Sophie´s father; him, Bill or Harry.

**18: ****Kim Possible: ****Attack of the killer bebes**: Kim asks Wade to find Ron.

**19: ****Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets: **Malfoy and Harry just before their duel.

**20: ****Smallville: Duplicity: **Clark and Pete after he has discovered Clark´s secret.

**21: ****Big Bang Theory: The tangerine factor: **Penny is trying (and failing) to talk to Sheldon.

**22: ****Spiderman: **J. J. Jameson expressing his opinion about Spiderman.

**23: ****Moulin Rouge!: **Toulouse is going to play the magic sitar that only speaks the truth and well…he speaks the truth:) about Satine, Zidler and the Duke.


End file.
